


don't think (just do)

by kyunggie (suhossineun)



Series: obedience, pleasure, shame [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Drabble, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Multi, Puppy Piles, Puppy Play, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suhossineun/pseuds/kyunggie
Summary: Even the most sleepy days can quickly turn into something totally else.





	don't think (just do)

It’s been a sleepy, unproductive day. Junmyeon has spent the time mostly in a cuddle pile with Baekhyun and Jongdae, napping the day away comforted by the presence of the two puppies but also the knowledge that Minseok sits close by, working on something on his laptop but occasionally extending his foot out to pat the three curled up on the floor next to the couch. The rug beneath them is lush and soft, and the blankets and pillows only make it even more comfortable. There’s even a dog bed in the living room, but it’s not next to the couch and all three of them want to be as close to Minseok as possible when he’s home and they’re all playing.

Junmyeon isn’t still dressed in puppy gear like the other two. While Jongdae and Baekhyun are sporting their usual puppy ears, harnesses, knee pads and such, Junmyeon is just wearing a soft sweater and Minseok put him in the cock cage when he walked in, but nothing else. He’s discussed with Minseok if he should start wearing more gear, but so far he’s still easing into this; investing money in items that can be expensive doesn’t seem like a good idea, yet. 

On top of that, he’s not sure if he wants to be a puppy. He enjoys being the breeding bitch, even if those words make him blush down to his neck and chest. He enjoys… being below the pups, in hierarchy, being something even lesser than a dog. It’s humiliating, it’s shameful, and it’s exactly what he wants. Wearing puppy gear would in a sense make him more equal, and he’s not sure yet if that is something he’d like. 

It’s been a couple hours of this, and Junmyeon is getting a tiny bit restless. He needs to use the bathroom- badly so. Minseok urged him to down a couple of cups of water before they began, for no apparent reason but Junmyeon accepted it as just him wanting to take good care of him, and now all that liquid is pressing heavily in his bladder. He needs to pee, but he doesn’t know how to go about it when they’re playing. 

Carefully, he separates himself from the cuddle pile, letting Baekhyun and Jongdae flop down and curl up against one another now that the middle spoon has been removed. He gets on his knees and shuffles in between Minseok’s legs to get his attention, waiting patiently for him to look away from his laptop even though he really needs to go, urgently so. It feels like Minseok purposefully takes his time to finish whatever he was typing, before he finally lifts his gaze up to look at Junmyeon.

“What is it, sweetie?” The tone of voice he uses when in dom space never fails to make Junmyeon weak in the knees. The low timbre and the soft rumble are just right, to both reassure him and turn him on almost to no end. 

He whines quietly, not sure if he should use his words. This form of play is still so new- the pups don’t usually speak, not unless Minseok asks them to, but Junmyeon is somewhere in the grey area where he’s still not sure if he should or not. But Minseok is looking at him expectantly, and Junmyeon doesn’t know how to ask to use the bathroom with body language alone. He’s sure the pups have a set way of expressing it, but he’s never seen it. They don’t usually play like this, not for this long.

“The bathroom… I need to go.” He squirms, embarrassed that he has to ask about such a basic thing. But Minseok doesn’t appear put off by it at all, instead nodding his head with a smile and closing his laptop. 

“Alright, follow me.” 

Baekhyun and Jongdae perk up a bit as Minseok gets up, but he tells them to just stay put, and heads towards the bathroom. Junmyeon crawls after him, slow and careful so he doesn’t bruise his knees too much. He’s a bit sore, the movement making the plug inside him move and brush against his prostate just right, bringing his thoughts to how he was bred so well earlier. But he’s soon distracted from the pleasant memory, as Minseok opens the bathroom door and steps inside, beckoning for him to follow suit.

But when Junmyeon makes to stand up to use the toilet, Minseok tuts and pushes him back down. “Since when do little bitches like you pee like humans do?” he asks, his tone of voice still pleasant but there’s a sharp edge to it now, one that lets Junmyeon know not to push him, not to disobey. He’s confused though, looking up at Minseok with his head tilted. If he isn’t going to use the toilet, then what…

Minseok opens the cabinet under the sink, and pulls out a white sheet that Junmyeon doesn’t at first recognize. But when Minseok folds it out on the floor, he understands- it’s a puppy pad, something that people use when they’re still house training their puppies.

Understanding flushes hot through him and settles heavy in the pit of his stomach even before Minseok says anything. 

“Go on, you said you needed to pee,” Minseok says, looking almost gleeful about this. It dawns on Junmyeon then that this was something he had been planning for- this was meant to happen, all along. If not today, then some other time. 

He doesn’t know what to do, whining quietly as he stares at the puppy pad. He doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to use it, but his bladder is so uncomfortably full. He waited so long that now, he really needs to go, badly, and he doesn’t know how long he can continue to hold it in. It hurts, the fullness more than uncomfortable, and he has to squirm in place, involuntarily. 

“You’re not going to make a mess on the floor, are you? Master wouldn’t be happy to clean up after a disobedient little bitch, you know that.” 

Minseok is firmer now, more commanding, and Junmyeon knows he wants to be good. He wants to obey- yet everything in his mind is screaming against it. 

“Hurry up, before I make you do it.” 

Junmyeon shuffles forward, hesitantly, until he’s on top of the puppy pad, legs slightly spread as he kneels on the soft material. He’s flushed, cheeks burning hot, shoulders tense and the heavy knot in his stomach intensifying; just thinking about doing this is so shameful, and he hates, hates, hates this. 

One look up at Minseok tells him that he has no choice. 

He whines and squirms again, the uncomfortable feeling in his lower stomach still growing. He can’t hold it in, not much longer, and the growing urgency only feeds into the feelings swirling inside him. This is the most shameful thing he’s ever done- breeding is one thing, it’s just sex after all, but this, this is not serving anyone. This is just humiliating, the shame burning scorching through him. 

“Junmyeon.”

Junmyeon flinches and whines again, hanging his head down. He can feel a short gush of urine escape, his clamped up muscles unable to hold it in, and feeling it trickle out and into the cock cage makes him hunch down even lower. But just that first few drops, it makes it even harder to hold it in, and he can feel how his muscles give in, one by one, until the piss is gushing out, trickling out from the opening in his cock cage and landing on the puppy pad and splashing onto his thighs. 

Hot tears roll down his cheeks, his whole body shaking. There’s nothing but the silence, and the sound of the piss hitting the pad. The warm patch spreads underneath him as the pad soaks it all up, soiling Junmyeon’s legs even further.

It feels like it lasts forever, until it’s all over. He’s all dirtied, his cage still dripping piss, the smell of urine strong in his nose, burning. Junmyeon can’t look up, cannot meet Minseok’s eyes, staying hunched over to appear as small as he possibly can. 

“Look at you, what a mess you’ve made. Little bitch, not even house trained yet, using a pad like a small puppy.” Minseok tuts again, even as he crouches down to usher Junmyeon off the used pad. “Into the tub, now, we need to wash you off. Can’t have you making a mess everywhere in the house, can we now?”

Junmyeon just whimpers, as he climbs into the tub, his limbs shaking. But Minseok’s hands are sure and steady as he undresses him and washes him squeaky clean again, talking to him more gently now and offering him the comfort he needs in the deeper head space the thorough humiliation put him in. And when Minseok hauls him out of the tub and into his arms and wraps him inside a fluffy towel, he’s more content than he’s ever been before.


End file.
